


One more time

by LolaIbz



Series: The love life of a fearsome Dragon and a daring Doe [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaIbz/pseuds/LolaIbz
Summary: Andrea and Miranda make a decision that will change their lives forever but will they be able to carry on with it?





	1. I don't know how to say this

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is something I wanted to write for some time now. It'll be slow to update. Enjoy and comment

After one year of marriage and more than two years and a half as an official couple, Andrea Sachs had something she wanted to tell her wife but couldn't quite bring herself to.

After one year of marriage and more than two years and a half as an official couple, Miranda Priestly knew there was something odd with her wife but couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Or maybe she suspected what it was.

She had seen it before... in herself. Approximately fifteen years ago she had had that same longing look and wishful smile every time a baby crossed her path. But she couldn't tell with certainty, Andrea was naturally kind and loving, it might just be that. 

The twins were fourteen now, a difficult age. And the editor had to admit that the brunette taken wonderfully to the parenting requirements, perks and difficulties. Well, the twins also loved Andrea and that helped a lot, specially when they said something mean or behaved dismissively with her. They didn't stay angry for more than a few hours and every time they came back in search of absolution, Andrea would wait for them with open arms.

So yes, she made a great mother. And Miranda could totally see the young woman craddling a large belly between her arms or cooing sweetly at an infant who'd share those same gentle deep brown eyes. The editor would be ecstatic, would love to hold her pregnant wife during night, she'd be even content with catering to every weird craving her lover might developpe, to be there for her at every moment of her pregnancy. But that was something only the journalist could decide, Miranda could do nothing but guess what she wanted and support her.

Things were settling down nicely. The media storm that was their marriage had died down several months ago thanks to Madonna and Guy's divorce. Besides, after that article in the New York Times more than six months ago, Andrea's journalistic carrer seemed to have taken off. She was still a reporter at the New York Mirror but ther number of freelance assignments she got had increased exponentially over time and her editor had started to make arrangements for her to move on to the politics issue, since that was her forte in her freelancing byline. 

Even Andrea's mother seemed to be coming to terms with the fact that her little girl was not little anymore and had made her own life choices. She started calling her daughter regularly, they had yet to meet in person after almost two years of hurtful indiference from the elder Sachs but the outlook was no longer as somber as it used to be. Her father filled Andrea in every month when visiting, according to him it wouldn't take long until Helen agreed to come to their monthly gatherings. When the couple held a select but elegant luncheon for their first anniversary, he had apologised profusedly over the fact that her mother had refused to assist to the wedding and that once again, she was refusing to assist now. But then again, the Sachs women were nothing if not stubborn.

Even though things were not perfect, the future was looking brighter than ever. Miranda and Andy were still trying to better their communication skills (most precisely, Miranda's). After some nasty experiences on both sides they had vowed to be as open and honest as possible, that's why the fact that her wife was mulling over something that she couldn't put into words troubled the editor deeply. Andrea was one to overthink everything and Miranda had discovered (the hard way) the insecurities that usually assaulted the brunette and that she expertly hid behind that blinding smile.

-"I want a baby" - the journalist said out of the blue from her spot on the loveseat without looking up from her notebook -

Miranda stalled and took a deep breath. She should know better than doubt what her instinct had told her about her wife. She took her glasses off and set them on the desk over a pile of documents and photos she had yet to revise.

-"Very well, then I think it's time we go through our options available" - now it was Andrea's turn to stall - 

-"What?" - she snapped her head, eyes wide with pure astonishment - 

-"That we should decide whether we prefer adoption or artificial insemination" - the editor looked at her wife straight in the eye - "If we chose the second option, I'll have our physician recommend us only the best and most renowned specialists in the matter"

Andrea looked at her sincerely bemused.

-"I...uh..."

-"Is this why you've been acting so out of sorts lately?" - the silver-haired woman got up and walked towards the loveseat - 

-"No, I mean yes. I ... I didn't think you'd say yes" - she eyed Miranda shyly while the editor sat down -

-"You didn't?" - she tilted her head and looked at her lover as if she'd just grown a pair or horns -

-"No, I... I know your pregnancy wasn't an easy one and I wasn't sure if you'd want to repeat that" - the brunette was ashamed that she had done the same that she accused her wife of doing repeatedly: putting words in her mouth -

-"Andrea, every pregnancy is different and though I'd want yours to be as uneventful as possible, I can only assure you that I'll be there for any option we decide to take" - she grabbed her hand ans started tracing soothing circles on the back of it -

-"I want to carry our baby" - she looked at the editor meaningfully, like this was something that had been thoughtfully planned and breached no improvisation - 

-"That is a wonderful idea" - she pecked her wife chastely on the lips and pressed their foreheads together - "Let's take a break, I'll make us both some coffee"

-"Oh god, I won't be allowed near caffeine in months" - the brunette laughed -

-"You won't but we'll manage without it" - she said rising and helping her lover up as well - "And if you turn into a nightmare I can always consider earbuds. The girls seem oblivious to reality with them " 

-"Hey!" - the brunette exclaimed in mock indignation and bumped the editor with her hip - "You'll appreciate it when I'm horny 24/7 because of hormones"

-"That I will" - Miranda retorted with a playfull side-smirk -


	2. I think it's time we talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I had planned to post this chapter yesterday but had a little snag (involving a baby sparrow I found. Now I'm a proud bird mom). Enjoy and comment <3

-"What about Doctor Larson? Here says that he's a member of the board of the American Congress of Obstetricians and Gynecologists and associate professor of the subject at the Washington University" - Miranda observed with her glasses perched leisurely on her nose -

-"Miranda, that's in Washington" - the brunette pointed out- 

-"Well glad to know the Washington University is not in Wisconsin, otherwise it'd be senseless" - the editor added sarcastically, earning an eye-roll from her wife -

-"Why go to Washington when we have perfectly capable doctors here, in New York?"

-"I just want you to have the best possible treatment and if that implies moving temporarily to Washington or even Seattle so be it" - 

-"Miranda, love, as I said there are good professionals here" - the journalist said conciliatorily. The editor didn't care about the money and reaching an agreement seemed almost impossible for the last two and a half hours they had been discussing this. Miranda would turn the specialists' resumes upside-down looking for something that didn't quite suit her - "Please, just... I don't want to be away from home. And I've heard that the treatment may be taxing on its own, so I'm asking you, please let's choose someone here" - the pretty-please tone, a Cassidy Priestly trademark, always accomplished what desired - 

-"Mmh, very well, my darling" - the editor kissed her wife affectionatedly and cupped her cheek with her right hand - "Anything you want or need, you'll have it. I just want everything to be perfect"

-"I know, my love, I know" - Andrea leaned into the touch. Miranda was always so warm and inviting - "I think it's time we talk to the girls"

-"I agree... don't worry, they'll be ecstatic"

-"Will they? I mean, it may come as a surprise... having a baby around. They are teenagers, they change their minds easily. What if they don't like the idea or if they..."

-"Andrea, quit the rambling" - the editor said good-naturedly- " They love you, you are as much of a mother for them as I am. Maybe they won't love the idea straightaway but I think that in time, they'll appreciate to have someone to boss around. Did you know that some time before, even before you started working for me, they asked me for a sibling?"

-"No, did they?" - she approached the silver-haired woman and leaned into her, seeking the confort only her arms could bring - 

-"Yes, they did. I'd have liked to give them a sibling but it wasn't the time. Seven years ago Runway didn't go as smoothly as it does now and I was already fourty. A new pregnancy wasn't among my priorities, plus who'd have been the father? James and I divorced long ago and I knew the man I was dating back then wouldn't last. Time passed and when I realised..."

-"Maybe now it's the time. I can totally see the twins teaching all their antics to their new brother or sister" - Andrea smiled longingly and the editor wrapped her arms around her -

-"Of course they will" - Miranda chuckled. She just hoped they wouldn't have changed their minds about the matter - "How about tonight? Over dinner"

-"Mmmh, can we order pizza?" - Andrea tossed her head back and pulled her best puppy eyes for her wife -

-"Didn't you have pizza night on Friday?"

-"But it's Tuesday already" - she pouted -

-"Mmmh... very well. But just because it's a special occasion"

-"Yes!" - the young woman turned around and pressed their lips together fiercely - "You'll be rewarded later, love" - she nipped at her pulse point and going upwards she whispered sensuosly - "Think about what you'd like" - she licked the shell of her ear and the editor shivered -

-"I want to try our new toy on you" - Andrea gulped and Miranda grabbed her chin a bit forcefully but careful not to hurt her. Hovering over her lover's face, her breath tickled plump lips - "I'll make you come so hard you'll have trouble walking afterwards" - disentangling from her wife she stood up and adjusted her sweater - "Ask for the pizza, I have a few pages of the book to review"

-"Hum, such a tease" - Andrea muttered, making Miranda smiled wickedly before leaving for the den -

During dinner Andrea was stiff as a board. Miranda tried to reassure her by grabbing her hand or patting her knee under the table.

-"Ok... what is it?" - Cassidy asked before taking a bite out of her pizza slice -

-"Hum?" -Andy mumbled and both twins looked at each other -

-"Ok, maybe that was excessively general" - Caroline corrected - "Cass meant to ask if you guys are ok"

-"Yeah, you seem quite tense over there" - Cassidy added. Miranda tapped her fingers on the table and Andy gulped audibly - 

-"I assure you that everything is ok, girls" - the editor answered but both girls decided to continue with their dinner as if giving them time to collect their wits for whatever they were mulling about - 

-"In fact... uhm, there's something we'd like to talk about with you"

Caroline looked at Cassidy with the usual I-told-you-so expression.

-"We were thinking that, uh... we wanted to know your opinion on a certain subject" - the brunette treaded carefully -

-"Ok, what is it?" - leave it to Cassidy to cut to the chase -

"We... ugh, Miranda?" - the young woman looked for support -

-"Andrea and I have decided to try to have a baby" - Miranda spat out bluntly, earning an incredulous look from her wife -

-"That was subtle as a boulder being thrown in a lake" - the journalist noted and Miranda rolled her eyes -

-"No use beating around the bush" -

-"Well... wow" - Cassidy said -

-"Uhm, ehem... I guess you're going to adopt or..." - Caroline always the practical one -

-"Our first option is a sperm donor. I'll carry the baby" - Andrea cleared -

-"Well, that's... good. I mean we've always wanted a little brother" - Cassidy pointed -

-"Yeah, or a little sister" - Caroline eyed her sister belligerently -

-"Oh no, you'll make her whiny just like you. I want a little brother to teach him soccer" 

-"A sister is clearly the best option"

-"A brother!" - Cassidy retorted -

-"Girls!" - both teenagers snapped their heads at their mother - "Brother or sister doesn't really matter. The thing is..." 

-"The thing is that it may or may not work and though we appreciate your enthusiasm..." - Andrea continued - "it won't be simple. But we felt we needed to discuss this with you since we are all gonna be involved in the decision we made" 

-"We're cool, really" - Cassidy said, bitting the crust a little too loudly and instantly cowered under Miranda's glare - "Sorry"

-"Yup, besides we know you guys are crazy-daisy about each other. It was a matter of time" - Caroline returned to her slice as well - 

-"Wow... I didn't think it'd be this easy" - the brunette was sincerely surprised -

-"I told you, darling" - the editor tucked a lock of hair behind Andrea's ear - "Now eat before it's too cold"


	3. Ok, let's go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys. It's taking me longer than expected because it turned out to be more difficult than I had expected. Gotta do some research on this subject and think carefully the emotional background.  
> Anyway, enjoy and comment :D

The couple was basicaly clawing at the walls after four extenuating weeks of constant tests. Blood tests, ultrasounds to check Andrea's organs, electrochardiogram to look for vascular or cardiac abnormalities that could difficult pregnancy, fertility tests. Even her diet was adjusted to provide the proper amount of the right vitamins. Luckily they all came out right, because by what felt like the zillionth test Andrea wanted to bang her head against the desk at the doctor's office.

-"Andrea, I can't believe I'm about to say this but you're reaching Emily-levels of anxiety, you have to calm down" - the editor noted -

-"I'am calm, Miranda. I just can't understand why they won't just go on with the insemination procedure instead of waiting and waiting and waiting! What are they even waiting for?! I mean every damn test they insisted on running came back right, what else could be missing?" - she plopped on the loveseat next to her wife -

-"Darling" - she put her documents away and propped her glasses on top of them. Taking the brunette's hand she drew soothing patterns on the back of it - "You know we need to wait until a particular time of the month. We've already waited for months, we can wait for another two weeks" - the editor had no idea where all her calmness and patience came from, she was usually a pretty short-tempered and incompetence-intolerant woman. So the fact that SHE out of all people was telling Andrea to calm down and wait was odd, to say the least.

-"Ugh, I know" - she sighed heavily and rolled over towards Miranda, tucking her face in the crook of the other woman's elegant neck - "I just want to be over with all the medical stuff"

-"Well, that's quite unfortunate since you'll be seing the doctor regularly for quite some time"

-"I know that but I meant... I, ugh, Mirandaaaaaaa" - the brunette whined from her burrow in her wife's neck -

-"I know what you meant, darling. But we'll have to be patient, regardless common belief a baby is not made over night. Well, maybe it is but in our case it'll be a bit more complicated" - she felt Andrea sighed and leaned more heavily on her - "There haven't been many times where I wished I was a man, maybe one or two. Having said that, I believe I could say this is the third time" - the editor sighed as well - 

-"No" - Andrea mumbled curtly -

-"What?"

-"I said no" - the journalist sat straight and looked meaningfully at her wife - "You're perfect the way you are and I wouldn't change any of this, ever. Of course it'd be great if I could get pregnant with your child but it'll be your child as much as it'll be mine regardless of whether you contributed genetically or not" - feeling tears stinging at her eyes Andrea hugged her tightly - "It'll be our child, Miranda, and it'll be wonderful. I promise I'll try to be more patient"

-"I know, darling. I know" - Miranda caressed her wife's back tenderly, reveling in the warmth of her body and the love of her words - " I just worry, you know how the psychological factor plays a major role in this. I don't want you to stress and burn out before even beginning" - 

-"Sorry, I'll really try to chill out. It's just that I want this so much..."

-"I know, my darling. As do I" - the editor disentangled herself from the embrace and pecked the young woman on the lips - "How about something to drink? You must stay hidrated. Cara bought a wide assortment of fruits, we can make smoothies"

-"Miranda I don't even know a quarter of those fruits" - Andrea chuckled. Since she had been given her diet her wife had made sure she followed through thoroughly. That included buying rare fruits the brunette had never even heard about because they were beneficial for this and that and blablabla, and not allowing Andrea near any fruit or vegetable that hadn't been meticulously washed beforehand - 

-"Well, you'll know them all in due time" - the editor stood up and adjusted her blouse -

-"Oh, please tell me you didn't buy a whole shipment of persimmon again" - she grimaced recalling the astringent feeling of the overly sweet fruit -

-"No, there's mango this time" - she smiled amusedly, maybe she had overdone a bit that time -

-"Thanks god" - the brunette breathed aleviated-

Exactly fifteen days later, Andrea and Miranda exited the gynecologist's office with a mixture of nervousness and anxiety but both were happier than ever. They were closer to get what they most desired.

-"Oh god, do you think it'll work? I hope it works" - Andrea rambled wringing her hands on their ride back to the townhouse - "What if it doesn't work? Can we try again? But I think it'll work..."

-"Andrea, what did we say about over-thinking?" - Miranda replied mildly stern but equally excited -

-"I know, I know. Don't get carried away, I know.... but do you think it'll work?" - she faced the editor and offered a beautifully lit up smile. It was like a child during Christmas morning. No, it wasn't like a child, Miranda corrected herself mentally, she was a woman waiting for something that she really wanted -

-"We'll see, darling" - she patted her knee and went on checking her inbox - 

After the insemination, the brunette was just a tiny bit more relax and very chipper and energetic, like she had been given a tanker truck of a very sugary drink. Miranda had a good laugh one day after she came back from work and Andrea showed her she had bought three different brands of pregnancy tests, just in case. During the next two weeks, the ambiance in the Priestly household was one of cheerful expectation. Andrea took dutifully the medication she was given to help with the treatment, even though the doctor had assured them there was nothing wrong with her fertility after the egg count test came back.

-"Ok, I'll do it" - the journalist grabbed the three small boxes and marched into the bathroom - "Wish me luck" - she said pecking her wife who was waiting by the door -

-"I'll make us something cold to drink, call me as soon as..."

-"Of course, my love" - Andrea cut her off before she could finish her sentence and pecked her again - "Strawberry smoothie for me, please" - she smiled widely and went into the bathroom -

Miranda descended the stairs and set to prepare the drinks. She knew how the brunette loved an icy sweet white wine during hot summer, so she had opted to refrain from drinking in front of her wife. It'd be long months those coming ahead.

The editor smiled, as she put the lid on the blender and turned it on she began making a mental list of the things they'd need soon. Maybe it was time for some modifications in the house, a solarium for winter time where they all could enjoy nature without exposing the baby to low temperatures. Miranda had always wanted one of those and maybe this was the proper time. It could be on the terrace, they could make an enclosure made of glass and an iron structure, she had heard of a system that used xenon between two pieces of glass... She heard her wife's footsteps on the staircase and the door to the kitchen opened slowly.

Sunken in her musings about the architechtural future of the house fifteen minutes had flown by for Miranda.

-"Darling, I'm sorry I got distracted here but I'm almost done with your smoothie. So..." - she looked at her wife expectantly, an anticipated smile tugging the corners of her lips -

The brunette lifted her hand and showed her the three tests, each one with only one line on them.

-"Guess we'll have to try again" - she said with an almost apologetical smile -

-"Oh, darling" - the silver-haired woman threw the dishcloth in the sink andapproached her, hugging her lovingly - "Of course we will. You heard the doctor, most women need up to four inseminations to get pregnant. Don't worry"

-"I love you" - the young woman replied kissing her tenderly on the cheek and snaking her arms around the editor's shapely waist - 

-"I love you too, my darling. So very much"


	4. Here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have an idea how difficult it is to write as of late. Damn me and my practically non-existent muse. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and comment, please. Have a good weekend

After the third time the pregnancy test came out negative, Andrea started to worry deeply. They had been told that 80% of the women got pregnant by the third or maybe fourth attempt and she had only one shot left until the doctor started to suspect about an underlying fertility issue or to recommend a more invasive treatment.

During the fourth insemination, Miranda held her wife's hand at all times. While on their way to the clinic, on the elevator, in the waiting room, during the procedure. Andrea couldn't be more grateful for the reliable hand squeezing hers reassuringly.

The ride back to the townhouse was silent but in a solemn way. The first ride back from the clinic fourth months ago had been nervously silent, loaded with doubts, questions and anxiety. The second one had been more gleeful, laden with the blooming expectations of their future together. The third one was both expectant and worrysome, guessing if that would be their lucky time. This silence told about the dread and anguish of a yet unaccomplished dream and the perseverance and compromise to make it work.

Once at home, Miranda took it upon her to distract her wife. She kept her hands on the brunette at all times, trying her best to convey love and serenity.

-"How about we go on a trip?" - Andrea spoke from her spot on her wife's lap, both women relaxedly ensconced on the loveseat in the editor's study. The brunette's head rested on a pair of shapely thighs encased by a very flattering black pencil skirt. Miranda stopped combing her fingers through the brown tresses and looked down at the journalist.

-"A trip?"

-"Yeah, I mean to decompress. It doesn't have to be a long trip nor we have to go far from here. I was thinking more along the lines of a weekend in the Hamptons with the girls. You know the crowds dwindle in October and I could drive..." - the editor hummed her approval -

-"Well, the turmoil of the November issue has yet to be unleashed so I don't see why not" - Andrea smiled widely and the editor returned her courtesy - 

-"How do you do that?" - Andrea asked earnestly -

-"Do what?" - Miranda asked back sincerely confused -

-"Become more beautiful with every passing day. I mean it should be illegal, a beauty like you could cause an accident loitering around" - she winked at the other woman and Miranda rolled her eyes-

-"Pick up lines? Really, Andrea?" - she arched a perfectly coy brow -

-"Oh my god, you're so gorgeous. Come here" - she tugged at her wife's shirt lapel to coax her to indulge in a steamy make out session -

Andrea loved the effect she had on her older lover. The throaty moans and the tiny (almost puppy-like) whimpers she got every time her tongue ravished her wife's mouth or she nipped at that particular spot behind her ear. She simply adored the sight of her silver-haired lover arching into her touch, exposing her neck to her, pleading to be worshipped and revered. She died and resurrected every time her wife trembled in her arms with an earth-shattering orgasm because of her, because only Andrea could make her feel like that, like Miranda's life lied in the brunette's hands (Miranda wouldn't say it out loud but she was pretty sure it was just like that).

-"Mmmh, Andrea" - the editor gasped coming up for air from their heated kiss -

-"Indulge me, my love" - the young woman switfly rose and stood between the other woman's legs, nudging them wide apart. Leaning forward she hovered over the editor's lips - "Then, shall we leave this weekend?" - she dragged her tongue across her wife's lips, avoiding to be caught by her luscious lips -

-"We can leave right now if you want but kiss me at once, Andrea" - Miranda couldn't tear her eyes from the delightful pout in front of her -

The brunette let out a heartfelt chuckle and swooped in to ensnare waiting pale lips.

As days passed by (Andrea would say trudged by), nervousness began to nip at the young woman's ankles anew. Miranda had sunken into the stormy waters of the November issue and had been arriving ever later. They barely saw each other during the next two weeks but both were content with falling together into bed, entangled in each other's arms. Andrea settled with keeping Miranda company while she ate a late dinner and asked her about her day at The Mirror.

Miranda had expressed her desire to be present for the pregnancy test so Andrea had spent the whole Thursday in a bout of fitful restlessness, seconds away from snatching the test and running to the toilet at her workplace. The editor had arrived almost at midnight that day to find her lover napping peacefully on the loveseat in her study, warmly tucked with her favourite fleece cover which according to the journalist smelled like Miranda.

A smile broke across her face when she saw that even asleep, Andrea was keeping a secure hold on the small box containing the test. Approaching silently, she placed a hand on her wife's cheek and caressed the smooth skin of her cheekbones.

-"Wake up, darling" - the editor whispered with a tenderness unbeknown to anyone but her dearest people - "I'm so sorry I kept you waiting"

Long lashes fluttered open and the usual bright smile boded Andrea's conciousness.

-"No problem, love" - she pecked the editor's lips and hoisted herself up - "I thought I could use some sleep. Had dinner?" - she asked before a yawn ambushed her - 

-"No, I'm not hungry. I'll just make us some tea"

-"Mmh, that would be lovely" - she kissed Miranda's temple and stalked towards the bathroom - "Camomile for me, please. I'll be right back"

-"So will I, darling" - the silver-haired woman took her shoes off before leaving the bedroom and quietly headed downstairs. It wouldn't do waking up the twins, they had been so anxious about knowing the results that it was likely they wouldn't go back to sleep if waken up now -

She swiftly move through the kitchen, brewing the infusions dexterously and without losing a single second went back upstairs. 

Miranda Priestly was not a religious woman. Yes, her family was jewish but she had never practiced her faith after leaving her childhood home nor had she infused it into her daughters. If asked, she would certainly say that she believed in God but not the traditional concept of God, of course not. Along her life, other people's concept of "God" had caused her several headaches so religion was something pushed into the far ends of her mental closet. She couldn't remember the last time she had prayed but tonight she'd make an exception and send a prayer to whatever deity wanting to listen to her.

-"Please, let it work this time. Please" - she muttered while climbing the stairs -

She propped the mugs on the ever-present coasters on her night table (seemed like her wife was a faithful Crusader against such evil devices named as "coasters") and sat on the bed. She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat but was difficult, they wanted this so much. She had never felt so impotent before. Right before she could put her fingers around the handle, the bathroom door swung open making her snatch her hand away and jump to her feet. She could see tears forming in the brunette's eyes and her lips trembling.

-"Andrea, darling, don't cry. We'll..."

-"I'm pregnant" - the young woman spat suddenly -

-"What?!" - Miranda's eyes widened in recognition-

-"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant, Miranda! We're gonna have a baby" - she rushed forward, wrapping the editor in a tight hug. The inertia making them both fall onto the bed - 

-"Oh my god, Andrea" - she hugged her wife tighter as tears of the most absolute joy fell freely from her clear eyes -

-"We are having a baby, my love" - she leaned backwards a bit to kiss Miranda properly - "We're having a baby" - she repeated in a gasp -

-"Yes" - the editor answered wiping her wife's tears with her thumb and then her own - "I love you, Andrea. So very much" - she hugged her wife tighter to her chest - 

-"I love you too, Miranda"

That night there was not a sliver of space between both women. The couple fell into a peaceful slumber among thoughts of the future and the exciting news to be told the next morning.


	5. I feel like I'm defusing a bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. Sorry for the delay but life has been hectic and I usually have to put a bit more effort into this story.  
> Enjoy and comment

Very few people knew about Andrea's pregnancy due to the fact that they considered it wise to wait until the safe and more stable period, after three months, to tell other people. She was past nine weeks and everything was looking just fine, according to her doctor. Except for the fact that, well, the brunette could barely keep anything down in her stomach.

One (or more like two) of those few people who knew were Caroline and Cassidy, of course. The twins were elated. They wouldn't drop the banter about the baby's sex or potential benefits of their favoured activities on the baby's life.

-"The baby will grow up to be and do whatever they want" - Miranda had decreed and with that, settled a mayor part of the debate - 

Then, there was Nigel, Emily and Serena. 

Andy had been surprised to see the bald man go into a very emotional speech on why this would be wonderful and would make them very happy, almost melting into a puddle of joyful tears. Very infectious joyful tears that had Andrea crying and hugging him tightly. He was sincerely happy for the both of us, she knew this, and only wished them well.

Emily had mostly kept her composure... until Miranda handed her a copy of the first ultrasound. The red-head couldn't keep a small smile from splitting her face and Andy swore that she saw her eyes watering.

Serena was as much emotional as effusive. The blonde enveloped Andrea in warm hug, kissing both of her cheeks soundly with promises of going shopping together for clothes for the "criancinha". 

-"So, do you know what it'll be?" - Emily had asked one afternoon when they were all settled in the living room while nursing a cup of coffee. Except for Andrea, of course, who could gladly stomach tea. 

-"Oh, Em, you haven't been around babies much, have you?" - Serena quipped -

-"What? Why?" - the red-head huffed -

-"Because you can't see the baby's sex until, at least, the twentieth week" - Andrea laughed - "I'm almost eleven weeks short for that"

-"Ok, fine, I'm not around babies a lot" - she admitted impatiently- "How was I supposed to know?"

-"It's ok, Em" - Andrea answered good-naturedly - "You'll be the first to know when the time comes" 

-"Talking about that" - Nigel interrupted - "Who exactly knows about your pregnancy, Six?"

-"You'll have to find another moniker, Nige. Not only I'm a four right now but in a few months, I'll be waaaaay past size six" - the collective laughter was cut off by Miranda -

-"Right now, only the people in this room and the twins know about this" - Miranda observed before sipping her coffee - 

-"Mmmh, I see. So the press..." - Nigel probed -

-"They won't know anything until it's unavoidably noticeable" - the editor interjected -

-"I was also thinking about telling Doug and... well, my parents" - the brunette eyed Miranda warily and the editor took her hand in a reassuring gesture -

-"Of course. Even if they haven't been the most forthcoming, I can tell they are trying... or at least, your father is" 

-"Ehem, Doug is that dapper young man we encountered during our last meal?" - Nigel cut off, trying to veer the conversation to a less somber topic -

-"Yup, that's Dougie"

-"Oh Nigel, leave her alone, you man eater" - Emily chimed -

-"What?! He's quite handsome, even in Levy's" - Nigel shrugged -

Miranda looked up to the ceiling in resignation and Andy snorted aloud.

-"Oh, my. That was it, let's go. We've taken enough of Miranda and Andy's time and I don't want to go back home after dark. It's bloody cold out there" - Emily said setting her cup on the tray - "This weather is dreadful"

-"I seem to remember you were from London" - Nigel commented with a raised brow -

-"I'am from bloody London and I bloody hate this dreadful weather, Emily retorted climbing down the stairs with Nigel in tow - 

-"Take care, Andy. You needn't escort us, we know the way" - Serena kissed both of Andrea's cheeks and repeated the gesture with the editor. She was one of the few people who could say that actually saluted the silver-haired fashion maven- " Thank you for the coffee, Miranda. See you on Monday" - she exited the room and through the front door, where the red-head was waiting with her coat -

Andrea sighed and plopped heavily on the couch, rubbing her chest.

-"Heartburn?" - Miranda asked, sitting next to her wife -

The brunette only nodded.

-"Andrea, you don't have to tell them right now if you don't feel like it" - she noted tucking a stray lock of hair behind the young woman's ear -

-"No, I have to. I really have to. This has been going on for too long, I can't keep tiptoeing around my own parents forever" - she sighed again, more deeply - "Expecting not to upset them too much as to never see them again. It's like they're waiting for me to fail, for you to actually kick me out so they'll be right"

-"In that case I'd advise them to take a seat. Forever is way too long to wait standing" - Andrea grinned and Miranda caressed the small baby bump - "That's better. Do you want to take a nap before dinner? You look tired"

-"Only if you join me" - the brunette burrowed her face in the crook of Miranda's neck -

-"I have some things to go over"

-"You can go over whatever you need while I sleep on you" - Andrea hugged her tighter -

-"Mmh, practical" - the editor smiled - "Let's move to our bed"

-"I love you" - she pecked her wife's cheek -

-"I love you, too. The both of you"

 

A week later, morning found both women preparing for the day. 

Andrea watched her profile on the mirror, reveling in the progressive changes her body was experiencing. She slipped a loose-fitting blouse on and an even looser cardigan. No one could tell she was pregnant.

-"No morning sickness today?" - Miranda hugged her from behind, placing both hands carefully on top of the bump -

-"Nop, took my meds. So my stomach should settle"

-"Will you be ok on your own?"

-"We'll be great. Don't worry" - she spun in her arms and kissed her fiercely - "See you in the evening, love"

-"See you" - Miranda watched her leave and then, went over her morning beauty routine -

A short while after, the brunette was standing nervously outside a cozy-looking cafe, two blocks away from her work place. She puffed, watching her breath come out and condense against the cold January air. Only her eyes and nose peeked from under her knitted beanie.

-"Ok, here we are" - she spoke to herself, unconsciously craddling her stomach - "We'd better go inside before we freeze" - the thick leather gloves prevented her from wringing her hands - " Don't worry, your grandma is a handful sometimes but she's a good woman" - the journalist took a fortifying breath before pushing the doors open -

The warmth in the stablishment was very welcome. Untangling the large fuzzy scarf from her neck, she walked through until she spotted her father's tall, lean frame. Her father saw her rightaway and beckoned to her.

-"Well, too late for a grand escape" - she muttered under her breath - "Hi, dad. Hi, mom" - she greeted them as she approached their table -

-"Hey, hon" - Richard enveloped her in a warm hug and kissed the top of her head - "How's it going?"

-"Ah, normal, I guess. Hi, mom" - she turned to her mother who had been watching her silently since she had arrived -

-"Hi, Andy" - for an akward second, Andrea thought that was all the greeting she was getting but suddenly, she had her arms full with her mother - "How are you?" - Eleanor eyed her from toe to head - 

-"I'm fine, mom. Really. Have you ordered yet?" - Andrea sat down, leaving her pea coat to hang heavily on the back of the chair - 

-"No, we were waiting for you. How about some pancakes?" - she father suggested as the waitress approached -

-"Umh, I'll only have a lemon tea. Maybe a vanilla sponge cake" - 

Richard's eyebrows shot up in his face.

-"You sure you ok, hon?" - her father asked -

-"Yeah, just some mild indigestion. That's all" - she tried to smile non-committally but she could feel her mother's eyes on her the whole time - "Just chill, Sachs, there's no way she suspects anything" - the brunette reassured herself - "So, how was your trip?"

The chat turned out to be unexpectedly pleasant. Her mother, Andy noticed, was being more open, less deffensive and had not brought up the life choices recrimination in more than half an hour of talking (which was quite a record in itself). Not a snide remark, not a disgruntled grimace. She seemed to be actually enjoying herself.

Well, at least until now.

-"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you" - Andrea bit her lip. She was really having a good time with her parents, she just wished they wouldn't make a scene right then and there -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: how would you like another story starring our favourite red-head, Emily Charlton? I've been thinking about this for a while and it's something I'd like to try.


	6. Praying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's mother's got something to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating but I took an overdue break.   
> Enjoy and comment.

-"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you"

Her mother's fork stopped midway in the air, she snapped her mouth shut and put the fork down. Her father wiped the sides of his mouth with the napkin before smiling widely.

-"What is it, honey?" - Richard asked looking at her in earnest sympathy.

Oh, how Andrea wished everyone had her father's understanding and kind nature. Not that her mother was a bad person or a bad mother but she tended to be quite ruthless. This ruthlessness of hers applied for when she berated Andy for something she didn't agree with as well as when she defended her daughter. The brunette remembered how unyielding her mother had been with the faculty board at her elemental school when some children decided that her stammering was worth the bullying and mocking of most of the classroom. 

-"I knew there was something going on" - her mother muttered darkly and Andy stiffened at the unpleasantly familiar intonation -

-"It's ok, champ. Go on" - her father's encouraging smile couldn't do much to relieve the tension. He reached out and took his wife's hand in a supporting (or restraining, Andy thought) gesture.

-"Well, ehem, as you know Miranda and I have been married for some time now. And, well... umh, we've decided we'd like to... uh, add another member to our family"

Richard could feel Eleanor's nails digging a bit painfully in his fingers.

-"Oh, that's uhm, great, Andy. But could you... what do you mean?" - Richard interjected, trying to cut through the heavy silence settling around. It looked like the clients had suddenly decided to flee the stablishment -

The journalist sighed. No use taking roundabouts, it'd only make it worse. So quick and painless, like ripping off a bandaid.

-"What I mean, guys, is that Miranda and I have decided to have a baby. We tried artificial insemination and well... I'm pregnant" - 

The brunette took a deep breath and braced herself for impact. She could feel every muscle in her body tensing and the little hairs at the nape of her neck standing on end. This was it, she couldn't change what she felt nor what she wanted, she wouldn't change it for the world. Even if that meant losing another important part of her life like her parents.

The silence stretched for an entire minute. Richard's eyes flickered between her daughter, her sweet tender daughter that was going to be a mother, and her wife, who remained with her lips tightly shut, an unreadable expression on her face. His emotions battled in his chest like a swarm of rabid wasps. He was happy, oh he was ecstatic that her no longer little Andy was pregnant. He had to admit that she looked radiant, he saw how happy she was, how happy Miranda made her, how much she loved the twins and he was so very glad for her, she deserved nothing less. But at the same time, he was worried about how her wife would take it. 

Eleanor felt like she was screwed to her chair, her back so stiff that her vertebrae ground painfully together with every breath she took. This was exactly what she feared, she was being left out of her daughter's life. Her only daughter, her reason to live, the joy of her life was drifting apart, away from her reach. She had been so absorbed in her outraged ranting, she had felt so entitled to be angry with her, she had understimated her daughter so many times. No, not only her daughter, she had understimated the people her daughter loved, the things her daughter loved, the choices that made her happy.

-"No wonder she didn't feel like telling you before" - Eleanor thought bitterly for herself - "You belittled her feelings, her wishes, just like your mother did. No wonder she wants you away, just like you did with your mother"

Richard cleared his throat, ready to congratulate her daughter on her pregnancy when a sob escaped his wife's lips. Andy's eyes widened.

-"Mom, I..."

-"I'm sorry" - her mother sniffed - "I'm so sorry, Andy"

Andrea's mind was twirling and whirling. She was sorry but what was she sorry about? Was she sorry for the cold shoulder she had given her for months? Was she sorry for her unsupportive attitude? Or was she saying she was sorry because she couldn't do this? Because she couldn't stand the sight of Andy?

The brunette tried to swallow past the lump in her throat.

-"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but we wanted to wait until we were certain. There were a few failed attempts and we..."

-"No" - Eleanor sniffed pitifully - "You have nothing to apologize for. I know how it is, the first three months can be hectic" - she continued wiping her tears -

-"Oh yeah, I've only been able to stomach rice, bread, crackers and tea so far. Had to say goodbye to blueberry muffins... for now" - she tried to laugh off the dread settling in her gut -

-"What I mean is that..." - Eleanor gulped - "I've been going to therapy, you know?"

-"Oh, that's... that's great, mom"

-"Yes. And I realized a few things" - she rubbed her eyes frantically and Richard offered her a tissue. She mouthed a quiet thank you for her husband - "I was unfair to you, Andy. To say the least. I was horrible" - she crumpled the tissue between her fingers -

-"No, mom. It's ok"

-"No, it's not. It's not ok at all, Andy. And I need to get this right because if not you will go away and that will kill me" - Andrea pressed her lips firmly, an acknowledgement for her to continue - "When you came to New York, I fought you. When you moved in with Nate, I fought you. When you broke up with Nate, I fought you. I thought I was acting with your best interests at heart but I wasn't. I was being egotistical by thinking only I knew the right path for you, I refused to acknowledge the fact that you are an adult. When Nate left and took half of YOUR things with him, I should have asked you whether you neeeded something, offered you assistance. Instead of sympathinzing with how he must have felt" - Andy shrugged non-comitally because now she could do so. But at the time, it had hurt like hell knowing she didn't even count on her parent's support, knowing she was alone - "It's funny how I did exactly what my mother did to me and was blithely unaware of how much pain I might have caused you for the sake of teaching you a lesson" - she sneered at the memory - "I can't tell you that everything will be wonderful, I don't know if our relation will ever be the same" - Eleanor looked almost ashamed, with her eyes cast downwards she added - " But I want to try and be there for you, be a proper mother and a proper grandma... if you'll allow it"

Eleanor waited with bated breath and her eyes fixed on the wooden surface. She knew her daughter had a forgiving nature but she wasn't sure she'd offer her yet again the same kindness she had so many times stomped on.

A warm hand found it's way onto the older woman's shoulder and she felt a light kiss on her temple. Eleanor's head turned to her daughter who was smiling widely at her. Without further notice, Andy took her mother's hand and placed it on the small swell of her abdomen.

-"There's not much to feel yet but it's there"

Eleanor felt about the bump and tears swelled in her eyes.

-"Yes, I can feel it" - she sniffed and Richard already had another tissue in his hand but it was for himself -

-"The press knows nothing and we'd like to keep it like that for as long as possible" - Andrea said leaning back -

-"Of course. How far along are you?" - Eleanor rummaged in her purse and took a new pack of tissues -

-"Ten weeks. Oh, I'll e-mail you the first ultrasound" - she fished for her phone in her pocket and gave a little yelp - "Oh my god, I should be going! I told my editor I'd be there before nine thirty"

-"We could take you there. We rented a car" - Richard offered -

-"It's ok, Dad. It's just four blocks from here" - she hugged him and pecked his cheeks. Turning to her mother she looked at her hesitantly - "Umh, i-if you ever wanna visit you're more than welcome" - Andrea said shyly -

Richard looked at his wife pleadingly.

-"I think I would like that very much" - her mother acquiesced -

Father and daughter grinned with that goofy expression of contentment that was so alike in both of them.


	7. Unpleasant surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of tension but I promise a lot of fluff in the next chapter.  
> Also, asshole alert.  
> Enjoy and comment

By the fourth month, the pregnancy was harder to conceal. Luckily, the press was focused on the scandal of the unveiling of large bribes being paid to several politicians within the Mayor's intimate circle. Anyway, Andrea was still very careful keeping her public appearances at a minimum and wearing those loose-fitting coats that Miranda was starting to abhor.

-"Seriously, darling. There's no need for you to skulk, my PR agent could handle everything" - Miranda said while helping Andrea with her coat -

-"I know, I know. But still... Ugh, we'll talk about this later, 'k?" - the brunette brushed the rebellious signature white lock off her wife's forehead - "I'm running late"

-"You're always late" - Miranda quipped, earning an eye-roll from her lover - "Be careful and don't rush. I'm sure Douglas will wait for you"

-"Yes, Miranda" - Andrea smiled and captured her wife's lips in a loving kiss - "I'll be back in a few hours. We've got some things to discuss" - she said as she wound the silk foulard around her neck -

-"I'm glad he's come to his senses. He looks like a reasonable man, it was a matter of time"

-"Yup, that's my reasonable Dougie" - taking her purse she headed for the door - " I'll text you in a while. Love you" - the brunette winked coyly before disappearing through the door -

Fifteen minutes later, Andy was exiting the subway and walking towards some posh bar Doug had decided would be excellent for their meeting. She was a bit antsy to say the truth, it had been several months since they had reconnected and resumed their interactions through e-mail and phone, but she hadn't seen him in person in almost two years.

Six months after she broke up with Nate, Doug had been transferred to New Jersey and they lost contact. For over a year she had no news about him when suddenly, almost a year earlier, she received an e-mail from him explaining the situation and saying how sorry he was.

The brunette strode towards the entrance when she caught sight of a tall man dressed smartly, wrapped in a light trench, eyes hidden behind Gucci shades.

-"Dougie!" - she hollered and the young accountant turned around briskly and smiled widely -

-"Hey, Andy!" - he approached her before swopping in and scooping her up in a heart-felt hug - "So nice to see you!"

-"Oof, careful, Dougie" - she wound her arms around his neck until he put her back down - "Let's go inside. I'm starving"

-"When aren't you?" - he quipped, earning a playful smack from his friend -

-"Let's get the booth" - she pointed the farther area in the bar -

-"Sure" - he beckoned the waiter and the server nodded -

-"You seem quite familiar here. Habitué?" - she said arching a brow while she rid herself of her coat and turned to hang it on a hook above her head, right next to their table -

-"Well, I come here pretty often since I came back. You shou... Oh, my freaking God..." - Doug stalled -

-"What?" - she turned around swiftly to find him staring at her bump - "Oh..." - understanding dawning on her - "I... this is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about" - she smiled awkwardly -

She took his hands and guided him to sit down.

-"I... am four months pregnant. It's Miranda's. I mean, we looked for a donor. The reproductive limitations of two vaginas and all that. But it's Miranda's child. I'm doing ok and next appointment we'll know the baby's sex. Hope I've answered to your questions" - she rambled through the sentences quickly -

-"Oh, my God" - Doug could only muster - "You're gonna be a mother"

-"Yup" - she enphasized the p at the end -

A smile spread across his face.

-"You're gonna be the best mom, seriously" - he squeezed her hands -

-"Thak you, Dougie" - she returned his smile - "Shall we order?" - the brunette saw the waiter coming towards them -

-"Sure. You first" 

-"I'll have an orange juice and..." - she looked at him knowingly - "he'll have a Manhattan. With a sliced orange rind instead of a cherry"

Doug laughed as the waiter wrote down on his notepad and left promptly.

-"You remember my fav" - his eyes crinkled lovely at the sides -

-"Sure, sir. In a few months I'll be able to drink along" - she rubbed her abdomen - "Though, to be honest, I'm dying for a Kir Royal" - she whispered 

Both moaned in delight at the memory.

-"God! I miss our little get-togethers" - he said, sprawling confortably on the chair -

-"Yeah, it's been some time since we last went out"

The accountant straightened in his chair when the drinks arrived.

-"I'm sorry, Andy" - he said once the waiter left - "I was an idiot. I should have stood up for you when Lily and Nate were that nasty. I knew Nate was a jerk, he never really grew up, did he?" 

-"No, I guess he didn't. The sodding man child" - she sipped her orange juice - "He took half the damn appartment when he left "

-"Here's to him choking on a piece of his precious porcelain kitchenware" - they clinked their glasses together and Andy laughed heartily - "I was surprised with Lily though. I never knew she held such a grudge against you"

-"She liked Nate" - Andy explained non-comitally and Doug choked on his drink -

-"What?!"

-"Yup"

-"Well, I don't know why I'm surprised. Guess should have seen it coming. When you started changing you were radiant. More confident, more glamorous, hotter" - he snickered and Andy winked coyly - "But above all, you seemed sincerely happy with your work. And it seemed as though that, instead of making them happy because you were happy, made them... envious, resented. I didn't like that"- he scrunched his nose at the memory -

-"We wanted different things, Very different things" - she shrugged it off - "And then I basicaly learnt that I was head over heels for Miranda and well... everything went downhill afterwards"

-"Ooooh, your Dragon Lady" - he leaned over the table in excitement - "I want to know everything"

Both friends spent some good two hours catching up on life. The journalist told him mostly everything: about how she left and then come back to Miranda in Paris, about her promotion and then the accident, about Cate Blanchett and the wedding, about her parents, her journalistic carrer and the baby. And in return, he told her everything he'd been up to the past two years: about his stay in New Jersey, the almost bankrupt of the company he worked for, the scam with their retirement funds and the lawsuits still litigating, his frustrated love life and numerous trysts.

It was almost midday when both friends stepped outside the bar.

-"We should do this more often. I mean, if you feel like it" - Doug offered shyly -

-"Sure, Dougie. I'd love to. I really missed you" 

-"Aw, so did I, Andy" - he hugged her but this time he didn't sweep her off her feet, he was mindful of the protruding bulge between them -

-"We could arrange a brunch" - the brunette rammage through her purse until she found her phone -

-"Sure, just let me know as soon as you're free, girl" - he turned towards his car - "Want a lift?"

-"No, thanks. I have to stop by at this bakery Miranda likes. We'll treat ourselves. It's a child-free weekend " - she winked - "Well, as child-free as a baby in your womb allows you" - both chuckled and Andy waved her hand - "See you, Doug. I'll call you as soo..." - but before she could end the sentence, the journalist's boot slipped on a mud puddle and the cell phone in her hand flew askew.

As Doug saw Andy's foot slipping forward and her other knee buckle his face grew white and his jaw went slack. He was beside the brunette the moment Andy landed square on her ass with a painful and heavy thud.

-"Andy!" - he screamed as he knelt beside her -

-"Oh, my... Goddamn it, ouch!" - she grimaced and grunted - "Ow! Ugh, help me stand, Doug" - she reached her arm out and the accountant took it carefully and snaked his left arm around her waist to hoist her on her feet -

Andrea groaned in pain when her body weight settled upright.

-"Now you'll have to give me a lift home" - she tried to quip with a painful smile on her face -

-"They only place I'm taking you to is hospital. Come on" - he rebuked seriously -

Once safely settled in the car (and as comfortable as a bruised sacrum allowed), Doug drove them lithely through the taffic that was blessedly calm on a Saturday noon. 

When they arrived at the hospital, he got out and swiftly rounded the car to help his friend out and into the building. At the reception, Andy was put in a wheelhchair despite her numerous protests that she was perfectly able to walk even if she winced slightly.

-"Wait, wait!" - she exclaimed before the nurse wheeled her into the ob/gyn's office - "Doug, give me your phone" - he fished for it in his pocket and Andy snatched it unceremoniously from his hands - "Here. Call Miranda" - she handed it back once she finished dialing her wife's number -

-"Oh, God" - he looked heavenwards and the brunette gave her an apollogetic smile -

Fifteen minutes later, the same nurse wheeled Andy out of the room. Doug got up from his spot in the waiting area and went to her, catching the last bit of the conversation.

-"... and if you notice any irregularity in it, please consult your obstetrician rightaway. Here's the prescription, it's a mild painkiller approved for pregnant women. And that ointment works wonders on bruises" - the blonde nurse finished explaining in the kindest tone. Andy was sure her friendly round face and affable manners made her an excellent nurse - "Please, stop by at reception for your check out. Good luck with the little one" 

-"Thank you" - Andy aswered as the nurse went back to work - "Let's leave, Dougie. I want to get home. Did you call Miranda?"

Doug sighed.

-"Yeah and she was not happy" - he rubbed the back of his neck while he pushed the wheelchair towards Reception - "She wanted to come here. But I told her we'd be there in half an hour at most so... she's coming here anyway" - he shrugged and Andy laughed -

-"Of course she is" - she smiled fondly at her wife's stubbornness - "Did I tell you about the time she..." - the brunette trailed off as she took in the figure hovering over the reception desk -

Nate was arguing with the receptionist, clearly quite annoyed by something. Andy caught the words "wrong bill" and "overcharge" but she really couldn't bring herself to care. She fumbled with her right hand until she found Doug's sleeve to tug him out of his paralysis.

-"Doug! Dougie" - she whispered, which seemed to bring him back from his petrified reverie - "Get us out of here, for Christ's sake" - she muttered between clenched teeth - "NOW"

\- "I, uh. Yeah. Let me just" - 

-"Andy?" - the question pierced right through them before Doug could take a step back -

Both stalled right on the spot. They turned their heads and their eyes widened like the proverbial deer caught in headlights

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God" - Andra began to chant in her head when she saw Nate squint and strode towards them -

-"Andy" - Doug whined pathetically, his brows furrowed in concern - "Didn't he live in Boston?"

-"It is you" - Nate said approaching, now withing hearing range so the accountant snapped his mouth shut - "And Doug. What a coincidence"

-"Hi, umh, Nate" - she smiled tightly. The Universe or God or whatever Deity ruled, was a bitch, the journalist thought. A sly, loathsome, evil bitch with a very twisted sense of humour - 

-"Hey. Least expected place to meet, huh?" - Nate's smile wasn't all that sincere either, anyone could tell -

And then, Andrea saw it. The very exact moment when his eyes zoomed in on her belly, and then on her and then on Doug, and he appeared stuck to the tiles.

-"Oh" - he mumbled in realisation and then he repeated- "Oh" - but something dark and very nasty gleamed in his sapphire eyes that once Andrea had found so beautiful - "So this is what you've been up to"

Doug and Andy lifted a brow and looked at each other. A mirthless laugh rumbled through the room.

-"Oh, my God. And there I was, thinking that you batted for the same team, Dougie" - Nate said baring his teeth - "You lost no time, I see. And weren't you married, Andy?" - Andrea gulped trying to swallow back the bile going up her throat - "What happened? The frosty bitch lost her appeal?"

-"Nate" - she gritted her teeth trying to reign her temper. It wouldn't do making a scene right in the middle of the hospital. People were already glancing - "The fact that things between us didn't end up well doesn't mean that you have the right to be a dick" - her jaw was set and her nails dug deeply in her own palms -

-"Oh, no. I just want you to tell me, is his bigger than mine? Because last thing I remember, you wouldn't let me anywhere near you and now you go and get knocked up?" - every word seemed to roll out of his tongue, dripping with venom -

-"Ok, I'll kill you" - Andy spat and got up with such force that the wheelchair rolled back a few inches. But before she could take a step in his direction, Doug swoopped in on Nate so fast that Andy only realised what had happened when Nate staggered backwards with a bloody nose.

So much for discretion, the brunette thought as the security guards sprinted towards them.


	8. A thank you gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys. In the next chapter we'll discover the baby's sex, woohoo!  
> Enjoy and comment.

When Miranda arrived at the hospital Doug and Andrea were sitting behind the Reception desk. Andy was talking cheerfully with the receptionist while she held Doug's left hand (the one that was not bandaged) until she saw her wife approaching. The brunette swiftly stood up, wincing in doing so, and rounded the desk almost swooping into the editor's arms.

-"Miranda!"

-"Hello, darling" - the silver-haired woman cooed to her lover - "How are you? Are you in pain?" - she asked running her fingers through the brown tresses -

-"My lower back hurts a bit but I'm fine" - she extracted her face from Miranda's neck and looked at her earnestly - "We are fine"

-"That's everything I needed to know" - the editor saw Doug sulking silently in the corner and noticed his hand - "What happened to his hand?"

-"I, uh... why don't I explain later?" - Andrea offered nervously -

Nate had been taken to a different area to fix his nose and the altercation had been overlooked by the guards when the other people in the waiting area pointed that he had been insulting a pregnant woman. Luckily, Doug would have no further problems. But Andy knew she had to get them out of there, if for some reason Nate reappeared or Miranda knew he was there and what he had done... he was oh so dead. And she would really like to avoid the nuclear option.

-"I mean, Doug is tired, I'am tired. It's been a long day and it's just noon so I'd like to get home" - the brunette knew that as soon as she uttered the magic word "tired", Miranda would set to work and ensure that she was confortable and well-taken care of -

-"Very well, darling. Douglas" - Miranda called and he tore his gaze from the unblemished tiles on the floor - "I have my choffeur waiting outside, would you like us to take you home?"

-"Uh, no, thank you, Miranda. I appreciated it but my car is parked outside" - he scratched the back of his head - "Take care, Andy. See you later" - he waved both women and left for the parking lot -

-"See you, Dougie"

-"Let's go, my love. Roy's waiting outside" - Miranda offered her arm and Andrea took it gladly, clutching her wife's arm to her chest -

Once in the car, the journalist couldn't help but lean into the editor's warmth. She was so tired and sore, and her wife was so tender and smelled so good. The burnette hummed, hugging her lover and basking in her affection.

-"We'll be home shortly" - Miranda caressed her long tresses and placed a tender kiss on top of Andrea's head -

-"Mmmhapleancinamostrudl" - the brunette mumbled ecstatic at the ministrations she was receiving from her wife -

-"What, darling?"

-"I said apple and cinammon strudel" - Andrea repeated poisedly-

-"Ooh" - Miranda gasped, realisation dawning on her -

The first four months of Andrea's pregnancy had been plagued by a persistent morning sickness. From the very begining of the fifth month, Andrea had started to develop all kinds of cravings (unusual, weird and others quite more common). Ranging from Hawaiian pizza with black olives and ham to salmon ravioli, watermelon with a layer of sugar on top, persimmon (which Miranda was pretty sure she hated), avocado and ketchup dressing on a Waldorf salad and even Nutella with Fruit Loops in it. 

Miranda still remembered, not without a fair amount of laughter, the time when she found Andrea sitting at the kitchen isle at 3 AM, caught red-handed eating straight from the Nutella pot and sprinkling it with Fruit Loops. 

-"Very well, darling. We'll stop by at the bakery" - Miranda bit back a smile. She knew she would indulge the young woman in her every whim - "How about an impromptu brunch? We could make some coffee and toasted sandwiches" 

-"Mmmh, that sounds great, Mira. I'm starving" - the brunette nuzzled and bit lightly along the editor's jawline making her chuckle heartily -

-"I'm sure you are, my love. Roy" - the silver-haired woman called pulling the privacy screen just a bit lower - "To that bakery Andrea likes on Lexington"

-"Of course, Miranda" - he nodded curtly and set the turn signal -

 

Andrea had always loved Miranda's study, or the den how the usually called it. Even when she worked as an assistant and venturing there meant treading on the dragon's domain and possibly end up burnt, she loved the way every inch of the room reflected a bit of the editor. The space was inevitably elegant and sophisticated, the palette was poised and Andy was pretty sure the simplest papaerweight costed more than she made in a month. But what she really adored the most was the way that this inherent elegance associated with the silver-haired maven merged with the intimacy and coziness of domesticity. 

Now that they were wife and wife, the den (aside from their bedroom) had turned into a vital space they shared and enjoyed together. Even though Miranda had redecorated one of the many guest rooms for Andrea to have her own study, the brunette still showed up whenever the editor was working. Andrea walked up to the settee and curled up shamelessly and confortably under the plush throw that was kept behind it. Miranda was deeply amused by her wife's habit but she would never say it out loud, of course.

That's why moments like this, when both women lazed around on the couch, their bodies pressed tenderly together and heads resting leisurely against each other, were the ones they liked the most. 

The leftovers of their little brunch were still on the table, one could even smell the delicious whiff of cinammon from the pastry mixing with the waft of freshly cut flowers coming from the bouquet resting on top of the desk. The Tiffany lamp on the corner table cast a relaxing glow, whose kind warmth invited to drift off. And that's precisely what Andrea was doing when Miranda interrupted.

-"Would you like to take a nap, darling?"

-"Mmmh, only if you come with me" - Andrea hummed in ectasy - "That was delicious. I'm sooo full"

Miranda smirked.

-"And I'am glad to cater to your every whim" - the editor nuzzled the brunette's hairline -

-"Mmmmh, you'll spoil me rotten" - the journalist smiled dreamily -

-"That I will" - the editor pecked her forehead - "Andrea..."

-"Hum?"

-"You still didn't tell me how you both ended up at hospital?" - she felt Andrea go very rigid in her arms and then straighten on the couch with a resigned sigh - "I mean, Doug did tell me you fell down but gave no further information"

The brunette looked warily at her wife from under her long lashes. And she was having such a good time.

-"Ok, ahem, do you... Promise me you won't get all worked up and fuss over it all day long?" - she said trying to get a commitment from her wife -

-"Andrea, I know you didn't land on your rear on purpose, did you?" - the editor lifted an interrogating brow -

-"No, of course not" - Andrea frowned indicating the ridiculousness of such thing -

-"And when it happened you looked for medical assistance inmediatly, didn't you?"

-"Yes" - the response came unwaveringly -

-"What I want to know is how. Because your friend seemed pretty silent, upset even. Was it his fault?"

-"God, no" - she laughed at the idea - 

-"Did he injured himself while trying to help you?" - Miranda tried again -

-"Uh, well you could say so" - she looked upwards. Suddenly, she felt that there were hundreds of infinitely more interesting topics to talk about. Had they ever discussed seagull migration yet? -

-"Could you be more specific, my love" - Miranda took a deep breath - " Because for some reason, I feel like you're omitting certains events and I worry that you think you have to hide anything from me"

-"Ok" - the journalist took a fortifying breath - "I told you that I fell flat on my ass because I slip on a mud puddle because I have a pair of clumsy hoofs for feet, right?" - Miranda had to bit back a knowing smirk. Her wife could be adorably but dangerously clumsy at times -

-"Right" - the editor cleared her throat -

-"Well, we got to the hospital, the baby was fine, I was fine, everything was fine"

-"Andrea"

-"I'm getting there, I'm getting there" - she sighed again. No use beating around the bush, she thought - "The thing is, on our way out we kind of ran into someone" - Miranda lifted a brow prompting her to continue - "Someone you don't like" - Miranda gave her the don't-you-tell-me-so look - "We ran into Nate" - the brunette finished quickly and braced for impact -

-"Ugh" - Miranda spat as if she had stepped on a coackroach with a look of utter disgust on her face - "And what did... he have to say?" - she crossed her legs and her arms over her stomach like she did when faced with a particularly uninspired piece of clothing -

-"Nothing good, of course. He was very nasty" - she scrunched up her nose - "And Doug kind of, well, lost it"

-"He hit him?" 

-"Yup"

-"Where?"

-"A fist to his nose"

-"Did he suffer?"

-"Yup, it looked painful" - Andrea shrugged -

-"Good" - Miranda said with a thinly veiled satisfied grin - "Remind me to send a gift to Douglas. Maybe a set of ties from Tom Ford's new collection"

-"Oh, that would be nice" - Andrea noted - " You should have seen him, he went straight for his nose. Nate never knew what hit him" - she snickered -

-"He was lucky I wasn't there" - the editor said getting up from the coach and helping her wife up -

-"Oh, we know. We'd be at the police station otherwise, my fearsome dragon" - she pecked Miranda's lips - "Let's go, I think you promised me a nap" - she took her hand, leading her out of the room -

-"That I did, my darling" -


	9. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, this took me ages to update. We are reaching the last chapters of this story, maybe two more chapters and an epilogue, and we'll be done. But don't worry, that'll allow to continue with my other fic about Emily.  
> Enjoy and comment

The ultrasound wand slid through the smooth expanse of Andrea's bulging belly. The cold gel and anticipation sending shivers up the brunette's spine.

-"Well, everything looks wonderful" - the doctor said with her eyes glued to the screen - "How have you been feeling, Andy?"

-"Tired and hungry... but mostly tired" - the young woman answered sincerely -

The doctor laughed.

-"That's quite normal. Unfortunately you'll become more tired and restless during the next few months. That's a sign your baby is growing healthy and strong" - she assured Andy and then looked at Miranda and gave her a reassuring smile -

The editor had been silent since the moment they had set foot in the room. Doctor Hawthorne knew how much the older woman worried about her wife. She had given her her own personal number in case anything happened and more than once found herself answering texts from the fashion maven regarding certain doubts she had, enquiring on how healthy this or that was or consulting about symptoms she thought she saw in her wife's pregnancy. Her caring and loving nature was a farcry from the image publications like Page Six wanted to spread about the editor. The obstetrician understood Miranda had a public image to uphold, which not necessarily had anything to do with her behaviour in her daily life.

-"So, would you like to know the baby's sex?" - the doctor offered -

Andrea turned to Miranda and looked at her expectantly, her eyebrows rose in question. The silver-haired woman smiled fondly and gave an almost imperceptible nod.

-"Yes!" - the journalist exclaimed enthusiastically -

-"Very well" - the doctor begun to slide the wand in unintelligible patterns until she found what she was looking for - "Well, one thing's for sure: if she doesn't grow up to be a journalist or a fashion editor like her mothers, she'd make an excellent contortionist" - the doctor chuckled -

-"She?" - Andrea's eyes widened -

-"Yes, congratulations. It's a beautiful baby girl" - 

-"A girl" - the brunette gasped before a wide smile pervaded her face from ear to ear - "It's a girl" - she repeated reverently turning to Miranda, who couldn't avoid leaning forward and kissing her wife's temple -

-"A girl, my darling" - she whispered in her wife's ear -

Andrea didn't stop rambling about their daughter during the whole ride back to the townhouse and Miranda couldn't find it in herself to stop her. Her wife's rambling was the most endearing form of enthusiasm.

-"Can you believe it, love? A girl" - she said dreamily while Miranda helped her out of her coat - "Another daughter to raise together" - she spun on her heels and faced the editor with the widest dopey grin - "I'm so happy" - her eyes watered under the onslaught of emotions -

-"As am I, my darling" - she cupped Andrea's face and pecked her softly on the lips - "I'll make some tea and then we can settle in the den"

-"Sure, I'll go get confy" - she said heading for the stairs -

Miranda set for the kitchen when the sound of a sharp intake of air made her steps falter. She spun rapidly on her own axis, ready for anything and everything. She had never liked those stairs, with the twins and Andrea now being pregnant. Anything could happen.

-"What is it?" - Miranda asked, her eyes wide as ornamental plates -

-"I realised now we can finish the nursery" - Andrea replied over-excitedly, bouncing on her heels -

-"Oh" - Miranda deflated in relief. Maybe she was a teensy bit paranoid - "Oh... uh, yes. Yes, sure. We can look at some catalogues. Let me just.." - she mumbled through the sentence before disappearing hastily through the door -

I should really drop these grim thoughts, she mused for herself while rummaging through the pantry.

A short while later, Miranda entered the den carrying a tray with two cups of tea and a generous assortment of gluten-free, low sugar, no trans fat, slightly salted (an several other healthy adjetives) snacks. Andrea was already ensconced in the couch, flicking quickly through the stores' web pages.

-"I think I found the colour for the nursery" - she declared without taking her eyes from the screen -

-"Oh, you did?" - Miranda queried as she set the tray on the coffee table -

-"Uh-huh. Oh, and there's this lovely mobile with origami butterflies. It's soooo cute" 

-"I'm sure it is" - the editor responded amused as she plopped down next to her wife - 

-"And look what I found. Stuffed animals! They're soooo cute, Miranda. Look at this little fox" - the brunette scooted closer to her so Miranda could see the items as well - "Oh, I realised we don't have any linen and I found this store. It says their linen is hipoallergenic. I was thinking about something more classic, like embroidered cotton. What do you think?"

Miranda watched Andrea with nothing but pure, unadulterated love. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. Of course, the twins always brought an irreplaceable dose of joy to Miranda's life but other than that, her personal life was a mess. If she'd have to describe it, she'd say her love life was like a deserted moor where emotions were scarce and the outlook was bleak. After her second divorce and several other failed relations, the editor had gotten used to the idea of never finding the mitical true love. That was until Andrea showed up from nowhere, ready to shake her life up to its very foundations.

Now, she couldn't imagine her life without the hearty brunette. 

-"Miranda, are you even listening?" - Andrea huffed impatiently -

-"Yes, darling. I'm sorry. I think embroidered cotton is a wonderful choice, let's see if we can find some linen matching the nursery's décor" - Miranda offered, leaning closer -

-"We don't have to do this no, if don't feel like it" - the journalist said dejectedly -

-"Oh, no. No, darling. I'm sorry you caught me off guard" - she cupped Andrea's face in loving gesture and the brunette couldn't help but lean instinctively into the touch - "I was thinking about how beautiful you are when excited about something and how happy you make me. You are positively glowing, my darling"

-"Mmmh, aren't you a sweet talker?" - the young woman hummed before capturing her wife's lips in a heated kiss -

-"I want you and our precious girl to have everything you might need or want. When the twins were born, James never really provided any help with the nursery... or anything, for that matter. So I got everything just the way I wanted" - the editor explained softly - "I designed up to the tiniest detail. One would say I'd feel pleased, getting away with mine in every aspect. But in truth, I felt alone" - Miranda frown deeply at the memory - "That's when we began to drift away from each other. That's why I want everything to be perfect for you, my loves. Of course, I'll provide input whenever required. But I'd rather tamp down the control freak in me to see you happy and all exciteed over a stuffed fox"

-"Soooo, that means we can buy the entire set of Woodland Friends?" - Andrea inquired with hopeful eyes, trying to brush off the somber tension that Miranda's first husband's indiference brought up -

-"An entire shipment if it pleases you" - the older woman chuckled -

The slam of the door downstairs and the thundering of two pairs of feet signaled the twin's arrival.

-"Moooom!" - Cassidy hollered -

-"In the den" - Andrea hollered back and Miranda glared - "Sorry" - the brunette said shyly -

-"Honestly" - Miranda chastised her -

-"Mom, Andy!" - both twins exclaimed, barging into the room -

-"Girls, calm down" - the editor admonished -

-"Sorry" - they chorused -

-"Soooo..." - Cassidy started -

-"What is it?"- Caroline continued - "Is it a girl?"

-"Surely it's a boy" - Cassidy glared -

-"Nu-uh"

-"Yeah-uh" - her sister mocked -

-"Girls!" - Miranda tried again -

-"It's a girl" - Andrea cut to the chase, smiling at their antics -

-"Aaah, man" - Cassidy slouched -

-"Yes!" - Caroline cheered while her sister squinted at her in clear annoyance - "So, do you know what you are going to call her?"

-"We e-mailed you a list of names" - Cassidy said as she plopped down on the armchair - 

-"Yeah, we both got that lenghty list" - Andrea looked knowingly at Miranda, remembering the seemingly endless evenings bickering about baby names - "And your mom and I decided that in case it was a girl, we'd like to call her Catherine Sophia Priestly-Sachs" 

-"And you said our list was lenghty" - Caroline joked -

-"Well, I don't see how that's much lengthier than Caroline Elizabeth" - her sister quipped -

-"Oh, do shut up, Anne" - Caro stuck her tongue and Cassidy only snickered- "We really like it" - she said turning to Andy - "It's a great name"

-"Yup, great" - Cass added from her spot on the armchair before leaning forward and snatching a low-sodium pretzel from the tray -

Miranda's cell phone rang loudly with an incoming call, causing the editor to roll her eyes in a resigned I-knew-this-would-happen manner. She sighed, casting an apollogetic glance towards Andrea who shooed her quietly, she picked it up and answered.

-"What part of I do not wish to be disturbed did you not understand?" - the silver-haired woman hissed before exiting the room, the door clicking shut behind her -

-"Andy" - Caroline asked shyly once her mother's footsteps could no longer be heard-

-"What is it, sweety?"

-"We wanted to ask you something" - the twin continued looking intently at her sister, who only continued to munch obliviously on the pretzel -

Caroline cleared her throat loudly and Cassidy snapped her head up.

-"Oh, uh... Yeah, what she said" - 

Caroline groaned in annoyance.

-"Sure, what is it? " - Andrea closed her notebook -

-"Uh, well, the baby will be here in just three months" - Caroline explained walking towards her sister and sitting on one of the arm rests - "And we were thinking that, maybe uh..." - Caroline smacked her unhelpful sister on the arm -

-"Ouch" - Cassidy rubbed the smacked bicep and sighed - "We were thinking that it'd be weird if our little sister called you Mom and we called you Andy"

-"I see" - the brunette raised and expectant brow, prompting them to continue -

-"Sooo..."

-"So we thought we could call you something else, something more along the lines of... uh, Mom?" - Caroline offered -

-"But Mom is already Mom, that'd be confusing" - Cassidy countered -

-"We are far too old for Mommy. We are no calling you Mommy" - Caroline said strictly to Andrea, who was gaping at their debate - "How about Ma?" - she tried after a few moments of thought -

-"Ma?" - Cassidy hummed pensively - "Ma... I like it. Short and not cloying at all. What do you think, Ma?" - she asked Andrea -

-"I, uh..." - the brunette stuttered, pitifully caught off guard. A delightful warmth spreaded through the young woman's chest and she couldn't contain the largest smile from spliting her face. She placed a hand on her belly, where her youngest daughter was cradled safely, and she tried to think back to whatever good she must have done to receive such precious gifts from life - "Ma" - she repeated solemnly, eyes shining with unshed tears of absolute joy - "I like it"

The twins grinned and looked at each other, as if congratulating themselves on their excellent suggestion.

-"So, do I get a hug or what?" - Andy asked putting aside her notebook and reaching out for her eldest daughters -

-"Sure, Ma" - both girls chorused before throwing themselves into the brunette's waiting arms, mindful of her bump -

Andrea reveled in the arms wound around her and nuzzled into the tangle of wild, crimson hair. The tears she had been keeing at bay poured down quietly and slowly, and she tightened her hold on the lithe bodies pressed closely to her.

-"Ma, you're squishing me" - Caroline complained -

-"Sorry, sweety" - Andy laughed - "Got a bit excited" - she excused while wipping away the tears that had managed to fall -


End file.
